Lyndsay Willis
Lyndsay Willis is a contender on season one of Orbstar's fanfic, Glee: Project Bootcamp. Personality Never afraid to speak her quite forceful mind, Lyndsay proudly proclaims herself the bitch of the competition. She's been through quite a lot in her life-- parents divorced at age nine, an extremely rocky relationship with her step-mother and being attacked-- but that pales in comparison to the drama of her high school experience, where she was cruelly and publicly outted as bisexual. She threw herself into acting and song-writing, and came to really love Glee as a show that understood her. She wants to win The Glee Project to show the haters just how wrong they were. Background Lyndsay's parents divorced when she was nine years old, and after a couple months, her dad Nick remarried. Her new step-mom, Josie, seemed nice, but whenever her and Lyndsay were alone, she was vile. Lyndsay still has the scars. Nick and Josie had a child called Nathan, and Lyndsay never thought of him as a brother. Her high school life was disastrous - she was publicly outted as bisexual by her worst enemy so she transferred. Trivia *She is a closeted bisexual. *Her favorite colors are deep purple, black and dark pink. *She is on Twitter several times a day. *She is a highly-skilled guitar player. *She's a tomboy, and doesn't often wear dresses unless she really, really has to. *She auditioned for America's Got Talent and got to the semi-finals, then was voted out. *Her favorite singers/bands are Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Linkin' Park and Eminem. *She cannot stand Justin Bieber, One Directon and the Wanted. She thinks they are very overrated. *She is learning piano. 'Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast